A Serrice University Reunion
by Objective Mistress
Summary: Three decades after the close of the Reaper War, Serrice University calls its first reunion of the new era in order to reconnect its alumni. Unbeknownst to Shepard, Liara has an ulterior motive in dragging her bondmate along.


**Title:** A University of Serrice Reunion

 **Rating:** M (smut)

 **Word Count:** ~5200

 **Summary:** Three decades after the close of the Reaper War, Serrice University calls its first reunion of the new era in order to reconnect its alumni. Unbeknownst to Shepard, Liara has an ulterior motive in dragging her bondmate along.

 **Author Note:** This is a fill for the kinkmeme. First Mass Effect fill, and a bit rusty with the smut.

.

.

Shepard tugged at the collar of her dress uniform. "Everyone here is wearing traditional asari clothing. I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb."

Liara tucked a stray lock of red hair behind her bondmate's ear. "You're also one of the few humans in attendance. I do not believe it would be a stretch to say that you would stick out like a…sore thumb," the human idiom was foreign on her tongue, "regardless of your attire."

There wasn't a soul in the galaxy, organic or synthetic that wore as many medals and ribbons as Council Spectre and [Retired] Alliance Admiral Jane Shepard. Her chest was covered with Alliance commendations including two Star of Terra medals. Additionally, her privilege as the only human to wear numerous awards from the Turian Hierarchy, Salarian Union, and the Asari Republics for her valor in the Reaper War.

 _She's so beautiful_.

But perhaps "handsome" or "dashing" were better descriptors as she stood with her usual strong, military posture. She had barely aged more than one would have expected in a standard Earth year over the eleven standard years since the close of the war, thanks to the continuous work of her Cerberus implants.

So yes, Shepard would stick out. But Liara wasn't particularly opposed to this idea.

Eleven years had passed since the firing of the Crucible. Eleven years since Shepard almost made the ultimate sacrifice to save the galaxy. But more importantly, fourteen years since they fell in love, and three years since she gave birth to their first daughter. Enough time had for rebuilding to pass its peak construction on Thessia for the asari to begin thinking beyond the present, as they were so accustomed pre-doomsday.

Which of course led to the first University of Serrice reunion since the galaxy changed.

Serrice was one of the larger cities on Thessia, and as a major population center was not spared from the Reaper assault on Thessia. But industry had begun to emerge again. The first new bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy was produced two years after the invasion, shortly after Serrice Technology and Serrice Council began manufacturing again, albeit in small quantities if one compared production to levels before the war.

The University of Serrice recognized the importance of connect its remaining alumni. The reunion had various events ranging through all the academic areas of the university, culminating in a gala in honor of those lost.

Liara snuck a glance over her shoulder back to near the entrance of the ballroom. The first thing one saw upon entering was a large, seemingly endless scroll of names. They were the University of Serrice casualties of the Reaper war, arranged the best they could in chronological order by time (often estimated) of death. The first casualty was quite familiar to her.

Matriarch Benezia.

"Is that why you wanted to come so badly?" Shepard caught her hand, bringing her attention back from the entryway.

"Not quite," Liara smiled.

Benezia had taught her quite a lot of course. Her wisdom was renown quite literally across the galaxy. And as a younger maiden (it was sometimes hard to believe after all that had happened in her short lifetime that she was _still_ just a maiden), she had listened to her mother's advice, even if she chose not to take it.

" _Little Wing, social functions are not only to see but to be seen."_

In her young years at home, Liara had no desire to have any part of the frequent social functions Benezia encouraged her to attend. Her time at University of Serrice was no different. Her time was spent the library, studying about every extinct, spacefaring or otherwise civilization that she could get any sort of substantial reading material. Finally, she would drag herself back to her single dorm room and sleep until she had the opportunity to continue her studies the next day.

Liara certainly was being seen here. She smirked, watching her bondmate's eyes drag over her shoulders left bare by the backless, deep purple dress that hugged her curves.

"I thought it would be nice," she allowed Shepard to pull her to her chest before they were due to plunge headfirst into the social function.

"I'm glad."

She knew Shepard was humoring her. From the dozens upon dozens of official Alliance and Council functions Liara sat through with her bondmate, she knew that Shepard hated this sort of thing. Shepard's idea of an enjoyable "social function" left her under the table with ryncol dribbled down her shirt in a drunken haze. But Shepard knew how to put on her game face for these events when needed; it warmed Liara's heart that she was doing this merely because she knew it would make her happy.

"So is there anyone in particular you wanted to catch up with?" Shepard offered her arm out to Liara as they stepped into the grand hall.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I'll have to see who is in attendance."

"You're telling me that the…" Shepard's voice dropped to a whisper and leaned in close, "the Shadow Broker," she stood upright again, "didn't screen the guest list before we got here?"

She fought not to blush; her bondmate knew her too well. Of course she had screened the guest list. Of course she had made careful note of those that she knew who would be there and who would be absent. She had of course done her research; a bit of digging here and there to give her the all-important high ground of knowledge. She would be an incompetent information broker if she had done any less.

"What are you keeping from me, T'Soni?" Shepard nudged her playfully in the side. "Got an ex-lover you're hoping to see?"

"Shepard," she shot her a playful warning glare. "You are well aware that I…before you I…"

"That doesn't mean you didn't have crushes," Shepard winked.

Liara rolled her eyes, choosing not to respond and egg her bondmate on further. Yes, there had been crushes. While Liara's maiden stage had been tame (in the traditional sense as most maidens did not end up in the middle of the largest galactic war in history), she hadn't been blind. But they were simple infatuations in the "schoolgirl" sense that Shepard had once described her own affections while an adolescent.

"Then who are you expecting to see?" Shepard pressed gently. She couldn't blame her human curiosity for getting the best of her.

"A few old… _colleagues_ ," she picked the word carefully. "Perhaps you could get us drinks before we are drawn into conversation?" A quick glance around the room revealed that the eyes of the room were on them

Shepard threw up a sloppy salute. "On it!"

Liara really only had one person that she would consider a friend from her university days. She was an older maiden by the name of Gieen T'mina. She received her doctorate in mathematics and accepted a job on Sur'kesh doing theoretical work but lost track of her afterwards. Unfortunately, she had found her name on a casualty list of Citadel refugees. If only she had looked into it earlier…perhaps she might have been able to see her one last time on the Normandy's trips to the station in the final stages of the war. They took Asari Ancient history together in their second year and quickly became study partners as the demands of Professor M'taeri quickly became nearly impossible to manage. They stayed in touch after graduation, but lost touch as soon as Liara began her Prothean on-site research.

So frankly, there wasn't anyone that Liara had enjoyed at the reunion. Although she had passed through academically with ease despite continually challenging herself, navigating the more social aspects were continually difficult. But that was no longer the case, and she intended to make the best of her newfound confidence.

Liara snuck a glance over to Shepard at the bar. She leaned nonchalantly as the bartender poured a glass of Thessian Red as she sipped at a glass of what looked like Serrice Ice Brandy. While Shepard certainly had her favorite alcohols (and there were many of them), she often leaned towards sampling whatever was local; Serrice Ice Brandy was both a favorite and local of course.

An asari with deep blue coloring and distinctive purple marks that streaked across her face drew a hand over her bondmate's bicep from behind.

Liara would have recognized Dean Miezu T'Moran anywhere. She held the position tenured head of the Extinct Civilization Department of University of Serrice for over two hundred years. She was a matron in the late years of the stage.

Shepard turned slowly, leaning backwards to create some space as the asari leaned in closely under what seemed to be the guise of being heard over the din of conversation. Liara could almost picture the look of discomfort on her bondmate's face. As much as Shepard had become accustomed to asari social practices, the closeness and often _forwardness_ of individuals towards her was still unsettling (especially since she had no use for forwardness when she was perfectly satisfied with her bondmate).

Liara couldn't help but to grin at the opportunity presented before her. Dean T'Moran had always predicted that Liara would be unsuccessful in her Prothean research endeavors. Liara's theories at the time regarding the Protheans being only the most recent wave of mass galactic extinction were considered crazy. But she persevered, and of course was ultimately more right than anyone could have imagined. It was rumored that T'Moran even attempted to stall Liara's doctorate and spoke out vehemently against her thesis. Her Shadow Broker resources recently indicated that these rumors were true.

"Dean T'Moran," Liara called as she strode over.

The asari looked up, her attention puled from Shepard. "Doctor T'Soni."

"Oh, you know each other?" Shepard moved to Liara's side, visibly grateful to escape the _very_ close proximity of the Dean.

"Of course," Liara smiled as politely as she could manage at T'Moran. "I did see your department's list of required journal reading this year."

"Yes," T'Moran straightened up, her eyes avoiding Liara's. "Quite a few new additions had to be made this year."

"It is quite the departure from the required texts when I was studying," Liara pondered.

T'Moran frowned, "Yes, our knowledge base certainly has improved."

It was a subtle jab: one that would surely escape Shepard's notice, but not the Dean's. Liara couldn't help it. She had been right all along. T'Moran's vendetta against her was just that, not a crusade for the truth.

"Well then, enjoy your evening," T'Moran bid a swift goodbye.

Shepard took a measured sip of her brandy. "What was that?"

She couldn't know. There was no possible way. Liara put on her best innocent smile, "What do you mean?"

"Isn't the whole point of this reunion to respark old contacts or something like that? You talked to her for less time than she talked to me."

"And what exactly did the two of you talk about?"

Shepard blushed. "Uhh, well nothing worth repeating," she sputtered. "But my point remains."

"University was…difficult for me."

"For you?" Shepard was surprised. "You're so smart…I guess I just figured that you wouldn't have any trouble."

"Not in the conventional ways," Liara reached for the glass of Thessian Red that Shepard had ordered for her and took a small sip. "I'm sure that you remember that my research at the time of my education was very controversial. Many thought I was wrong, or perhaps even delusional for my persistence in my research direction."

"I'm guessing T'Moran was one of them."

"She tried to block my dissertation hearing," she said casually.

"She _what_?"

"Additionally, you remember how shy I was when I first came aboard the Normandy."

Shepard grinned, "Of course I remember you holing yourself up looking up information about me instead of asking yourself."

Liara shot her a small smile, rolling her eyes at her bondmate's antics. "I'm sure you will not find it surprising then that I was just as reclusive in my university years. I did not have many friends so to speak."

"Shy and brainy isn't usually a good combo," Shepard frowned. "Your teachers weren't nice to you."

The asari sighed.

"Your peers weren't nice either," Shepard grimaced, hiding her lips in her glass as she took in another mouthful.

"Compounded with the fact that it is well-known that I am a pureblood—"

"They bullied you," her expression darkened.

"Shepard, it's fine," Liara placed a soothing hand on her bondmate, hoping to calm her temper. "That was all quite some time ago. Though I must admit it was difficult at the time and immediate aftermath."

"Wait a second…" Shepard ran a hand through her hair as she often did when she was thinking. "You're not here to make connections and you're not here to see old friends…" she grinned suddenly. "You're here to show how good you've got it."

Liara winced. It sounded worse out loud. She loathed admitting to herself (or Shepard for that matter) that she craved this petty sort of revenge. She wanted to be noticed and known for all of her accomplishments. She wanted to be noticed _with Shepard_. She wanted her former classmates to see the Hero of the Galaxy on her arm.

"Well, fine." Shepard threw her head back and downed the rest of her glass of Serrice Ice Brandy. "Every single fucking person here is going to know that Doctor Liara T'Soni is a goddamn winner."

"Shepard—"

Her bondmate pulled her glass from her hand and downed the rest of her Thessian White before pulling her in for a kiss. It wasn't a chaste kiss by any measurement. Shepard's mouth pressed against her passionately as she fought the urge to wind her fingers into her bondmate's hair and melt into her embrace. She could taste the mix of both alcohols in Shepard's mouth as her tongue dipped between her lips for a quick moment. Goddess, how she knew she would never grow tired of kissing Shepard.

"What are you doing?" Liara hissed as Shepard pulled away and grabbed her arm in one swift motion and tugged her away from the bar.

"We're going to dance," Shepard dragged her towards the dance floor at the center of the room.

 _Yes, because that will assuredly impress._

Liara resisted the jabbing quip. Admittedly, Shepard's dancing difficulties had been solved years ago after a few months of weekly lessons. Her dancing was still stiff; anyone could tell that they were hard learned movements from the woman who managed to move with deadly grace in battle. They could respectably dance in public now (and occasionally in private if the mood was right).

"Trust me," she winked, noticing Liara's apprehension. "This is all for your benefit."

Shepard dragged them out to the center of the floor. There were a few couples dancing, but most in attendance were making conversation. A traditional asari string quintet played what most humans would identify as a waltz. The triple, lilting and lighthearted feel of was similar to that of a human waltz, but the form was more different with close examination. Yet, the sonorous open intervals and quasi-pentatonic melodies were pleasing to the ears of almost all species.

"May I have this dance?" Shepard said it slightly louder than necessary.

"Of course," she smiled charmingly.

The Spectre pulled Liara in close, their bodies pressed together instead of observing the tradition of keeping a modest distance. Shepard grinned broadly, taking her hand before placing a hand on her hip and beginning to sway and step in time to the music.

It was impossible not to notice that the eyes of the room were on them. Who could possibly miss the uniformed, red-haired woman at the center of the dancefloor? Shepard alone usually captured the attention of a room. Her aura of power and confidence was palpable.

Shepard leaned in close, her lips just barely grazing her cheek, "You're beautiful." Her voice was quiet. This wasn't for show; it was solely for her benefit.

"Shepard…"

"I'm so incredibly lucky. And you can damn well bet everyone here knows it."

"So is this your grand plan then? Dance to impress?" Liara pulled away, giving her enough space to look into her bondmate's eyes.

"I thought your brand of revenge was subtle?" Shepard smirked. "Versus mine which is, well…"

"Covering everything in the cockpit with tinfoil."

"Hey!" She laughed. "That was more of an introductory lesson on revenge pranks for EDI than it was a real act of revenge. But I mean, I guess I could take it to the next level if that's what would make you happy."

Liara pursed her lips, trying not to break out into a huge grin. "What exactly would this 'next level' entail?"

"I uhhhh, would figure it out on the fly. As I always do."

"You are my…I believe the term is, _arm candy_."

"You pick up slang fast, Doctor. Sure that's enough?"

"It will suffice."

It truly would. She was secure enough in herself nowadays that this was enough. She was an authority in a very relevant field. She was regarded as a galactic hero for her role in the Reaper War. She was the Shadow Broker (although her former classmates were unaware of this particular accolade). Her admittedly petty revenge had been satisfied.

"Then how about we get out of here?" Shepard grinned.

"I know you hate these formal events, but we arrived what seems like moments ago," Liara gave Shepard's hand a squeeze.

"Oh come on," Shepard gripped the hand on Liara's hip just slightly tighter. "You said you got your just deserts…"

"Just deserts" would be another term she would have to look up. She wasn't sure how an aired, barren type of earthen terrain fit into the conversation topic. Perhaps it was a translator malfunction.

"…So, we've got no reason to stay."

"Do you have an alternate proposal in how we use our time?" Liara scanned the room quickly. There really wasn't any reason to stay other than to show off Shepard more, but that purpose had been fulfilled. "My father isn't expecting us back until tomorrow morning. Did you want to go home early?"

"I've got a better idea," Shepard halted their dance, taking her hand and pulling her off to the side of the dance floor. "Show me the campus."

"The campus?"

"I have no idea what an asari university is like," she rubbed at the back of her neck. "I barely know what a human university is like…" she shrugged at the thought. "Help me get a better picture of what young, doctoral student, Liara T'Soni's world was like."

Despite all the years they had spent together, bonded or otherwise, Shepard continued to surprise her. To say that she was touched was an understatement. She knew without a doubt the depth of Shepard's love and commitment; she had experienced it personally through their many melds.

"Certainly," she gave Shepard a poised smile. "And what exactly were you hoping to see?"

"I dunno," Shepard reached down and entwined her fingers with hers. "Did you live on campus?"

Liara led her outside. She knew the way all too well. A doctorate at an asari institution often took over a decade to earn. She graduated in nine years with a strong thesis and a thirst to explore ruins first-hand instead of relying on documents and pictures. The campus was quiet this evening. The students were on their spring term break, a much needed two weeks off of classes. Most students took the opportunity to head home, many off planet, to see family and rest. Liara mostly stayed on campus during the breaks. Although trips back to the T'Soni Estate were welcome, the tension between her and her mother had already begun to rise by her fifth year, when her intention to fully devote herself to Prothean studies was evident.

She led Shepard through the dark, through the winding paths between academic halls and by gardens that were dispersed throughout the large campus until they reached the residence hall that used to be hers. It was a short four stories tall. As one of the oldest halls on campus, it was a privilege to live and study in the residence where many famous scholars had once resided.

"This is Kyve Hall. Named for one of the founders of the university," Liara looked fondly upon the mostly steel structure that jutted out from the ground.

"Can we go in?" Shepard gave her hand a squeeze. "I'd love to see your old room."

"I'm afraid not. Although the students are on break I do not have access."

"You're telling me that the Shadow Broker can't break into a dorm?" She scoffed.

"I am unwilling to compromise the students' privacy."

"But you _are_ willing to read through Garrus' extranet mail to make sure hey hasn't found out about his surprise party?"

Liara blushed, "That is different."

"How?"

She hoped Shepard couldn't see the purple hue of her cheeks in the dark. "How about I show you the library instead?"

"I bet you spent a lot of time there, huh?"

"More time than in my residence hall," Liara began their walk.

The library was a short distance from Kyve Hall. That is what made her choice of living space ideal. A quick walk and a few hours of sleep could easily end long nights in the library before she woke to begin again.

"Shepard!" Liara felt her bondmate's hand give her ass a firm squeeze.

"What?" She smirked. "You just look so gorgeous in that dress." The mischievous glint to her gaze was impossible to miss.

The University of Serrice Library was the largest building on campus. It was a circular high-rise that towered over the rest of the academic facilities, a reminder of its centrality and importance in all areas of education. Despite the presence of digitization long ago in Asari society, there were some documents that lost their essence when reduced to a series of 1s and 0s. It was as if there was a history in the fabric, released along with its written contents when handled. Or perhaps at a simpler level, the importance of touch in asari society was getting the best of them.

"What floor is all the Prothean stuff on?" Shepard followed Liara into the large, circular elevator.

"Forty-seven," Liara punched the corresponding floor.

She couldn't help but to smile as Shepard watched in awe as the glass elevator shot upward, offering a quick glimpse at every floor they passed through. Despite living on Thessia for a number of years, her bondmate hadn't lost her sense of wonder at things that had long seemed mundane to her.

"I cannot count how many hours I spent here doing papers or personal research," Liara smiled fondly.

"Personal research?" she stepped out of the stopped elevator.

Liara's feet took her automatically towards her favorite study spot. It was nestled in the corner with a window looking out over the Serrice skyline. Deep within the Prothean research and documentation section, the area was scarcely used. Today, with no classes in session, the entire floor seemed to be deserted.

"I am sure you do not find it surprising that I did projects and additional, non-required work."

"No…"

Liara could hear the grin in Shepard's voice and turned, rolling her eyes. "Shepard—"

Before she could react, her back was pressed up against the bookcase behind her. Shepard's lips met hers in a searing kiss. Her bondmate's hands held her firmly in place by the hips. Liara felt the heat of arousal as Shepard deepened the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip before plunging her tongue roughly into her mouth. She hadn't missed the flirting all evening, but she had surely thought that Shepard had the patience to wait until they reached their suite.

"Someone could see," Liara gasped, the last of her self control ebbing as Shepard's hands ran up her stomach to cub her breasts less than gently.

"We didn't see a single soul on the way up here," she laughed, lips trailing down her jawline and down to her neck. Shepard kissed and sucked on her neck in a fashion that would surely leave a mark in the morning. "I can be quick," she breathed, nipping down to her collarbones left exposed by her backless, halter-styled dress.

"I—ohhh," her half-hearted protest turned to a moan as Shepard ran her thumbs over her nipples through her dress.

"I'll stop," Shepard paused and pressed her forehead against Liara's. "We could be back at the suite in ten minutes."

Liara met her gaze unwaveringly. "No. I want this."

"Alright then. Better make this quick."

Shepard kissed her hard, her hands sliding down her abdomen until her fingers slipped beneath the hem of her dress. An embarrassingly loud moan escaped Liara's lips at the contact of her bondmate's fingers on her thighs. She closed her eyes, focusing in on the sensation of Shepard's touch moving slowly, too slowly, up beneath her dress. Her fingertips were always hot against her skin; her human body temperature meant that she naturally ran hotter than her asari system. The temperature difference heightened the sensation of skin against skin in the best way possible.

Liara smirked at Shepard's groan of frustration. Her still fully clothed bondmate struggled as she tried to juggle bunching up her dress and assaulting her neck with rough kisses and light bites. Shepard was renown for her persistence. Her tongue laved over her sensitive pulse point as she tugged harder and harder on the offending fabric.

"Shepard…" her voice was breathy. "If you tear my dress I'm not sure I'll be able to leave this library in any sort of decent state," Liara admonished, trying to keep herself from gasping in delight as Shepard nuzzled her face down her sternum to her breasts.

"I give up," Shepard whispered into her skin, her hands moving to Liara's breasts, abandoning her attempts to pull the skirt of the dress up as they both stood.

She pushed the fabric down, exposing Liara's nipples to the cool air. Shepard cupped one breast, gently pinching and rolling the nipple between her fingers and she teased the other with her teeth. Liara couldn't suppress a groan of pleasure, her fingers twisting in Shepard's hair, holding her to her chest as if her life depended on it, while one hand grasped the shoulder of her jacket.

"Be gentle," Shepard admonished, pulling away. "I don't want to have to explain the damage to my dress uniform." Her gaze drifted to a study table setup at the end of the row of bookcases. "Now that's an idea…" she grinned. "Hands on the table."

Liara moved quickly over to the table and pressed her palms against the wooden surface. She looked over her shoulder, waiting for Shepard to approach. By the Goddess, her bondmate was incredible. Shepard always emanated raw power. It was thrilling to watch and especially to experience during the meld. To have her will, passion, and love wash over her so completely…Liara bit her lip in anticipation of what was to come.

Shepard stalked over. She reached for the hem of Liara's gown, and without difficulty, hiked the dress up to her waist.

"No underwear?" Shepard finally let skin touch skin. Her fingers traced unknowable patterns on Liara's behind. "Were you planning on being seduced tonight?"

Liara groaned in frustration and ignored the question, dropping down to her elbows as Shepard's fingers continued to lightly knead and caress the backs of her thighs. She was everywhere but where she needed her most. Seduction had most definitively been a part of her evening plans, beginning the selection of the gown that she was sure would leave her bondmate wanting for more. She knew she was wet; it was even clearer with her azure exposed to the open air. She wiggled her hips in frustration and pressed into Shepard's hands in a desperate attempt to force more contact.

"Shepard, please," Liara whimpered, her cheek pressing into the table as she strained to get a view of her bondmate.

She felt Shepard's fingers finally move to her azure. Liara gasped in pleasure as her fingers gently traced the along her folds. It was maddening. The pressure was so light that it almost tickled, sending tingling sensations of pleasure up her spine. After a few passes, the tip of one of Shepard's fingers pressed into her barely a digit deep. It wasn't enough. She _needed_ more. She tried to raise her hips, forcing more of Shepard into her, but a steady hand at the base of her spine kept her pressed into the table unable to move. She could only take what Shepard would give.

Slowly, the single finger slid into her until it could not go any farther. Moving barely an inch at a time, Shepard curled her single finger towards her front wall.

"Fuck, you need this badly, don't you?" Shepard's voice had a breathy quality to it. Liara knew she was affected too.

Liara nodded.

"Don't meld until I tell you to."

Without warning, Shepard pulled her fingers out. Liara didn't even have time to make a noise of protest before Shepard pressed in again, quickly and roughly. Liara's gasp of surprise turned quickly to a moan, as Shepard set a blistering pace. Pleasure washed over her in a tremendous wave. Her hands curled into fists, her jaw slackening as she succumbed to Shepard's will.

Liara knew her eyes were cloaked in blackness, the edges of her consciousness yearning to reach beyond her own skull. A brush of fingers against her clit sent her spiraling, an incoherent string of words escaping her lips. There was nothing but pleasure, all-consuming. Shepard's fingers, relentless with pace, incessantly pressing against her most sensitive spot inside. The rough rub of Shepard's hand in circular patterns just varied enough she didn't know when the next harder press would come.

"Liara…" Shepard groaned. "Meld—"

Her bondmate didn't even need to finish her sentence. Letting her mind go to Shepard's was like releasing the hold of a dam. Her consciousness flew to hers, latching on as they plummeted together. She could feel everything. She could feel the flutter of her azure around Shepard's fingers. The pent up need for release of Shepard, her panties soaked through, rough fabric of her dress uniform brushing against her thighs when she would rather be stripped bare.

Her release washed over the both of them like a wave. There was nothing but Shepard and their love echoing throughout every corner of their very beings. She felt Shepard collapse on to her, weight pinning her down the table. Their bond began to fade, the strands and tendrils of the meld gently releasing the bridges between their minds.

"What are you doing?" Liara turned, having felt Shepard begin to shift behind her.

"I think we need to get a cab."

.

.

Find me on tumblr as objectivemistress


End file.
